Akane's other Soul
by Kawaii-e
Summary: Akane kann den Tod ihrer Mutter nicht verkraften.. und ihre Seele volgt ihrer Mutter, aber ein Körper kann nicht ohne Seele leben.


Legende:

" " Jemand sagt etwas

' 'Jemand denkt etwas

* *Jemand geräuscht etwas

| |Datum

( )Wichtiger Kommentar des Autors

[ ]Halbwegs wichtiger Kommentar des Autors

{ }Sinnloser Kommentar des Autors

Eingedeutschte Aussage

Bitte lasst mich allfällige Kritik wissen, damit ich es besser machen kann. (fanfic06@oelk.org )

100 ¥ ^= 1.40 CHF

1 € ^= 1.60 CHF

Kapitel 1: Akane's wiedergeburt?

Ein sechs Jähriges kleines Mädchen, mit kurzen blauen Haaren, sitzt zusammen gekauert auf einer Parkbank in einem Park in Nerima. Das helle scheinen der Sonne scheint auch nachgelassen zu haben, um zusammen mit der Natur um den Tod der Mutter des kleinen Geschöpfes zu trauern.

"Warum?" heult das kleine Mädchen. "Warum ist Mama gegangen?"

‚Sie ist nicht gegangen.' Hört sie eine Stimme.

"Sie ist!" weint das Mädchen.

‚Sie ist nicht gegangen.' Wiederholt die Stimme.

"Wo ist sie dann?" fragt das kleine Mädchen, und schaut sich um. "Wer bist du? Wo bist du?"

Augenblicklich materialisiert sich vor ihren Augen eine halbdurchsichtige weisse Gestallt.

"Mama!" Ruft das kleine Mädchen. Und möchte seine Mutter umarmen, durch das ihre Mutter aber nur noch ein Geist ist, fliegt das Mädchen durch sie hindurch.

"Mama? Was ist mit dir?" fragt es, als es sich wieder aufgerichtet hat.

‚Ich bin Tod, kleines, und werde gleich für immer gehen.' Flüstert ihr der Geist zu.

"Ich will aber nicht das du gehst!" ruft das Mädchen.

‚Es geht nicht anders.. tut mir leid' sagt der Geist, als er wieder zu verschwinden droht.

"Mama! Geh nicht! Nimm mich mit! MAMA!" schreit das kleine Mädchen.

‚Bye! Akane! Mein kleines.. ich werde auf dich aufpassen!' sagt der Geist, und legt eine Hand auf die Wange des Mädchens, und verschwindet.

"Mama!" weint das kleine Mädchen. "Ich will mitkommen!"

Das kleine Mädchen, Akane, ist im Kindergarten und zu Hause sehr bekannt für ihre Willenskraft, und mit all ihrem letzten Willen, möchte Akane zu ihrer Mutter.

Die Seele des Mädchens löst sich vom Körper, welcher bewegungslos auf den Boden zusammen sackt.

Wer genau hingeschaut hat, würde erkennen, das etwas geistliches mit der Form von klein Akane gen Himmel strebt.

"Mama! Warte auf mich!"

Unterdessen in Europa.

Ein etwas durchsichtiger junger Mann steht an der Strasse, und schaut den Hilfskräften zu, wie sie die den Schrott verräumen, der nach der Explosion des Tanklasters übrig blieb.

‚Da bin ich verbrannt, in einem Autounfall.' Murmelt die durchsichtige Gestallt. ‚Ich will aber noch nicht sterben.' Sagt er sich.

Aber er löst sich langsam auf: ‚Ich will nicht sterben!' Ruft der Geist, bevor er ganz verschwindet.

Wieder in Nerima

Der Körper des Mädchen liegt immer noch bewusstlos am Boden. Neben ihm Materialisiert sich die Luft zu einem Geist, welchen, den wir vorher in Europa gesehen haben.

‚Die sieht ja aus wie Akane. Ich sollte allen ernstes weniger Animes schauen.' Flüstert die Gestallt.

Welche langsam aber sicher von dem am Bodenliegenden Körper angezogen wird.

‚Hey?' ruft die Gestallt. ‚Was denn?' Und ehe es sich versah, war die Gestallt in Akane's Körper eingesogen worden.

Das Mädchen öffnet langsam die Augen, und steht auf.

"Autsch.. Hab ich Kopfweh.." murmelt sie und fast sich an den Kopf.

"Akane! Akane!" ist eine Mädchenstimme zu hören.

Das Mädchen schaut um sich, dann auf den Boden vor sich: "Wo ist den das Mädchen, das wie Akane aussieht hingegangen?"

Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren rennt den Weg entlang und winkt.

"Akane! Da bist du ja!" ruft sie.

Das Mädchen schaut um sich, und bemerkt, das das andere Mädchen sie meint.

Jenes ist unterdessen bei unserem Blauschopf angekommen: "Akane! Papa macht sich sorgen um dich."

"Papa?" fragt sie zurück.

Autor's Notes

Dies ist eine etwas andere Art von FF, als man es von mir gewohnt ist. Und ich muss gestehen, das die Grundidee für die FF von Mark Soul stammt, aber er einfach nicht die Zeit auftreiben kann, um eine weitere FF nebenbei zu schreiben.

Ich weiss nicht ob ich jemals diese FF weiterschreiben werde, aber vielleicht, wenn genug Resonanz besteht, könnte ich mit dem Gedanken spielen, weiter zu schreiben.

Leider habe ich gerade eine Generelle Schreibblockade, ich weiss zwar was in sämtlichen meinen Fics noch kommen soll, aber gerade in einer Situation stecke, in der ich nicht weis wie ich zum nächsten komme.

I'm Ölk-chan. Sorry `bout this.


End file.
